Losing Hope
by Loony Lovegood Potter
Summary: Hermione loses almost all she holds dear. The one man who she is against is the only person she can now turn too. Taken away from what remaining friends she has, Hermione must force herself to stay out of the grasps of evil. She is losing everything....ev
1. Chapter 1

ÐÐ­ Losing Hope §ξ

Chapter one

Hermione sat at her desk, headphones over her ears. She bit into a piece of toast with marmite on it.

Her quill scratched against the parchment as she finished her potions homework. It had been easy, considering it had been on the polyjuice potion, which she had successfully brewed, in second year at Hogwarts.

It grew darker outside with each passing hour. She was trying to finish all of her holiday assignments before the family-bonding trip.

"Hermione?" Her mother called.

"Yes, mum?" Hermione asked.

"Dinners ready, I made hamburgers, and French fries," she said, now at her door.

"_Mum_," she complained, "I _told_ you I don't eat meat anymore. Just a few days ago, remember? I explained why. Where you even listening? Sometimes I feel your not even listening... Times like NOW!" she noticed her mom was examining the room instead of listening to her daughter.

"Sorry dear. This is why we must have that trip, no matter how boring it may seem. You are _not_ going over to one of your friends houses this summer. That is final! Oh, and what would you like to eat, since you decided to become a vegetarian?"

"Nothing. I'm not too hungry. I've been eating marmite and toast, about four in the past hour. Plus, my friends and I went out for this big Italian lunch, it was awesome! They took me to this new restaurant and... MUM! You're not listening again!"

"Yes I am," she smiled slightly. "Was the restaurant nice?"

"Yeah, it was. But I have to finish my homework. About two more essays I think." Hermione shrugged and started to unroll another bit of parchment.

"Okay then, You're father and I are going out after dinner. We wont be back until much later. Since I assume you will be working, you wont come down. So I will send your father up to say good night." Her mother kissed her on her forehead and shut the door.

Her father came in about an hour later to say good night and good bye.

Soon after, her parent's car was heard pulling out of the driveway and silence overcame the Granger home.

The phone soon rang and a familiar voice with a strong accent was on the other line.

"Her-Mi-Own-E?" Viktor Krum could pronounce her name now, but he had to sound it out.

"Hello Vicktor," she smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Can you come over for the rest of ve vacation?" He asked.

"Me and me parents are going on a family 'bonding' trip, I'm so sorry. I would normally love to." She frowned slightly. " How about winter vacation? Is that okay?"

"I think so," he said, pronouncing each word carefully so he could say it correctly.

"I'll check with me mum and dad. Will you be in the Quidditch cup? My friends have invited me to go with them."

"Yes, I will be. Bulgaria vs. England, who will you cheer for?" He asked playfully.

"Both. Wanna hear my cheer?" she heard him laugh in response. " GO ENGLAND! GO VIKTOR! GO ENGLAND! I LOVE YOU VIKTOR!" Hermione joked.

"My teammates are here, I have to go. I love you Hermione," he whispered the last part.

"Huh? I didn't hear that last bit, could you repeat it louder?" She giggled.

"I love you," he said louder this time.

"I love you too Viktor. G'night." She put the phone down and started back on her essay.

At around ten-o-clock Hermione heard a rattling outside her window. She glimpsed out and saw nothing. Only the darkness that was night.

She shrugged it off and changed into a satin nightgown. Hermione got into bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

A tapping outside her window woke her at around 7 a.m. It was an owl holding a piece of parchment. The letter had unfamiliar handwriting upon it.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_we have something that is dear to you. Watch your back![/I]_

She shivered after reading the letter. '_who could that be from?'_ Hermione asked silently _'what could they have taken?_'

There was another tap at her window and the Post came in. Hermione paid the owl and read the headline.

_'Krum Mysteriously Disappeared'_

"NO!" she yelled as reality hit her hard. She turned to page 5, reading the article silently. Tears started to fall and the lettering on the page moved around her tears so it wouldn't be smudged.

_Viktor Krum was pronounced missing last night. "He went to make a fone call to his girlfriend," Volkov tells the Prophet. Keeper, Zograf, tells us Krum had said he was going to call Miss Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch, whom attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He apparently met her during the past Tri-Wizard-Tournament that Hogwarts held. "I heard his cry from the lobby as I left my room," says Dimitrov. They had been staying at a muggle resort just outside of London and Magic had been forbidden except when death was on the line. We have reason to believe Krum is being held by Death Eaters for a mysterious parchment was left with 'Hermione Granger is Next' written in what appears to be blood. Hermione is known to be good friends with 'The Boy Who Lived,' Harry Potter_.

She stopped reading, her vision fully blurred. Hermione yelled out and collapsed onto her bed. She was endangering Harry, her family, the Weasley's and the Krum Family.

Another owl flew in through her open window. "Hi Pig," she managed through sobs. She unrolled the parchment that she had taken from his legs.

_Hermione,_

_We just received the post. Are you okay? Are you safe? What was said on the fone call? Did something seem wrong? Owl us if you need anything._

_The Weasley's_

Hermione dipped her peacock feather quill into the inkwell and answered all the questions. She sent Pig out and Hedwig flew right in.

She didn't open the parchment though. She just looked at the outside, allowing Hedwig to perch on her shoulder and nip at her ear. Hermione looked out the window and sighed. "What's going on Hedwig? I just don't understand..."

Hermione's parents were knocking on her door.

"Are you okay?" We heard you yell." Came Mr. Grangers deep voice.

"Can we come in?" asked her mum.

"Yes," she wiped her eyes and motioned for Hedwig to fly onto the desk.

"what's wrong? What's -oh dear!" Mrs. Granger scanned the article and stared at the picture of her and Viktor waving and smiling after a winning Quidditch game, after reading the headline. "Viktor, that nice boy who came over? The one who plays that game on a broom... your boyfriend?"

"Yes, that's about him. And I'm next. They know about me. They'll kill me to get to Harry. Mum, I can't go anywhere. I _have_ to stay home. They can't find me."

"Who's they?" Inquired her father.

"The Death Eaters, dad. They know I'm a way to Harry. We _must_ watch out." Hermione muttered. "I'll do some research. Look up disguises and such online. About hiding out."

"Hermione... How can we help, I need to know. I won't let you work this out by yourself." Her mum said sternly.

"Let me research today, then I'll tell you how to help. I promise." Hermione forced a smile. "Just let me think for a bit. It's so hard. They're going to kill him, I'm just awaiting to know when the body will be found."

All day she was on the computer researching on the Web. She found many ways to hide and different types of disguises.

At around eight-o-clock, her sister brought up chips with salt and vinegar. She was ten, turning eleven soon. Hermione suspected her to be a witch. She had done her share of unusual events. "Thanks Jewels." She smiled. "Still haven't gotten that letter. Don't worry, It'll come!" Her sister just smiled.

"I'm going over to Lizzies house. See you later." She smiled and shut the door as she left.

Hermione eyed the letter from Harry. The yellow parchment sat infront of her, begging to be opened.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am at Draco Malfoys as of now. Dumbledore told me i must, as his father is in Azkaban and his mother is missing So he is on our side, for now at least, i highly doubt that will be the case after his father is released or has escaped from prison and after school has ended. I am sorry about Viktor. I read about it in the Daily Prophet, it must be terrible for you. I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

She looked at his signature. love Hermione pondered if it could possibly mean more than a friendship. If he possibly loved her as more than a friend. But she did not love him that way. She never could. He was her best friend, and everything would be messed up if they were to date.

A loud crash echoed off the walls of her house. The front door was knocked over and loud voices rang throughout the Granger household. Hermione quickly locked her door and retrieved her wand from her desk. She charmed the door locked and placed her ear to the cool wood.

"Where is the room of Hermione Jane Granger. We have knowledge of her residence in this household and I have personal orders to retrieve her." A drawling voice ordered the information.

"There is no one we know of by that name. Get out now, or you will be charged with breaking and entering," her fathers strong, demanding voice came.

"Who are you," her mother asked, obviously taken with fear.

"I am someone who has orders. Now this can be easy or hard. Give me the room of Hermione Jane Granger or die and have us search for her. You may now choose." The evil laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange rang out so all could hear.

"You will never find her. Take our lives, she will never be found." Her mother was a strong person, and was willing to die for a loved one. Hermione could feel fear coming from her parents. She was not near them, but knew they were scared.

"I would enjoy searching for that fucking mudblood. Can I Bella?" Pansy Parkinson was now heard. "Let me prove I'm worthy of Him. Let me show my loyalty."

"Wait for a small amount of time. You can help me with the murder of her parents." Bellatrix laughed, evil filled the laughter like no other sound in the world.

"no......." She whispered, her breath quickening.

"Look everywhere she is here. Leave no door unopened, no room fully unchecked. As for you two..."

Hermione did not here what happened next. she opened her window to jump, but realized it was two high. Footsteps grew close, doors were being knocked down.

A scream from her mother and a flash of green light overcame the house. The sound of ultimate torture from her father and the laughter of evil conjoined vibrations in the air.

She squealed and let tears pour from her eyes. She was about to scream when a gag was placed in her mouth. She was pulled close to another body, a male one. Her death was near, she knew it. Her being was soon to be gone and her soul would be lost in a spell.

She was about to scream when a guy grabbed her and placed a gag in her mouth.

"Don't say a word Granger," he hissed.

_That voice_ she thought to herself.

"Get on the broom and stay there," he ordered.

She struggled and tried to talk, but had to give up. "mmph!" she tried.

"If I take this away, you have to promise not to scream. You'll only hurt yourself," he ordered. "I'll have to curse you if you yell." She nodded.

"UPSTAIRS! GO CHECK UPSTAIRS PARKINSON!" Bellatrix ordered.

He took the gag away and Hermione turned to punch him. He grabbed a hold of her and pushed her arms down.

"Stop it Granger. I'll try to help you if you let me," he turned her around.

Hermione stared into pools of gray ice. Only two people had eyes like that, Draco and Lucious Malfoy. Since Lucious was in Azkaban, it could only be one.

"Draco?!" There was a slam on her door.

"Get on the broom," he hissed in response.

"You were invited to go with them. That's why you're whispering. They can't know your helping me. Is that it?" Hermione whispered. There was another slam.

"Get on the damn broom," he ordered.

"Tell me the truth now. Are you betraying your father and his wishes?"

"Get on the fucking broom!" Draco grabbed her waist and placed her on the levitating broom. He got on in front of her and held her close to his back with his right arm and steered the broom with his left.

There was another knock at the door and Draco was out the window as it came down.

"DRACO!" she yelled after about a half hour.

"I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

"TELL ME OR I'LL LET GO!" She loosened her grip on him and let the wind pull her back a bit.

"DONT YOU DARE! I'LL BE BLAMED! DUMBLEDORE WANTS ME TO HELP YOU OUT. I DONT HAVE A FUCKING CHOISE! WE'LL LEAVE IT AT THAT!" He turned his head a slight bit and glared at her.

"FINE!" Hermione pulled herself closer to him. "CAN I FALL ASLEEP?"

"HOLD ON!" Draco slowed down and pulled Hermione in front of him. They were hovering about two hundred feet in the air.

"Don't let me fall!" she gasped as they switched positions.

"I wont." Draco answered. "Now you can fall asleep. that way im holding onto you and you wont fall."

She fell asleep, her head resting on his arm, which was wrapped around her stomach.

When Hermione awoke, she was on a soft bed in a bedchamber with light blue walls and a large window and sill. The canopy bed was the most comfortable she had ever laid in. It had satin sheets that were cool from the open window and the pillow was soft and supported her head.

She walked across the soft rug to the large doors. Hermione moved stiffly into the hallway, her waist and legs sore from sleeping in jeans.

"Hermione?" She turned to face Harry, green eyes worried and sorrowful. "Are you okay?"

"Harry.... Are they.... Are they all..."

Harry tried to avoid Hermione's eyes. The usual sparkle was lost under sadness.

"Hermione...." he whispered, "Bellatrix and Pansy murdered them."

He allowed her to fall into him, tears wetting his shoulder and the front of his shirt. He knew what it was like, not to have parents. But he didn't have the same experience. He didn't remember his parents to well and didn't know them at all, except for what he had been told.

"H-have they found V-Viktor?"

"Not that I know of. The only thing in the papers were...."He muttered against her curly hair.

"W-where are w-we?"

"er... the Malfoy Manor," She pulled away from him.

"I'm crying in the hall of Draco Malfoy's Manor and you didn't tell me? This could give him reason to torment me for the rest of my life!"

"Don't worry, he's friends with us now." Harry tried to tell her.

"'Friends?' You call him our 'friend?!' 'Yes, Draco Malfoy is now my friend! Isn't it great?' How will that sound when we get back to school? How do you think everyone will react? Not only will it be 'Poor Hermione, her boyfriends missing, parents are murdered, and she's lost her bloody mind.' I will _really_ appreciate those comments!" She raged, face red with anger.

Draco came up to them and said, "hey! So how's everything? You okay Hermione?"

"Not now," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Hey Granger," he paid no mind to the warning.

"Get the hell out of here Malfoy!" Hermione screamed.

"It's _my_ house, isn't it? I can go wherever the hell I want!" Draco snapped.

"Guys..." Harry got in-between the two. "Just stop! We're _stuck_ together. Now, you'll have to get over it!"

"Fuck off Potter. I've myself a quarrel to start and end."

"You may start it, Malfoy but you certainly wont end it!" Hermione growled.

"What, you think you're actually a match against me, mudblood?"

"Call me that one more time and I'll slam you, of course Im a match to you! Are you bloody crazy?" she yelled.

"Call you what, Mudblood? Oh, sorry, mudblood, I don't think you were a match to me when I got you the other night." Draco answered calmly.

"God Dammit Malfoy!" Her hand turned to a fist and she drove it into his solar plexus. (a/n: if hit hard enough in the solar plexus you can be knocked out and most of the time you cant breathe)

Draco gasped for breath and smiled slightly. "You really thought that hurt, didn't you?" he wheezed.

"From the sound of it, Draco, it did," Harry joined.

"Go fuck yourself." Malfoy growled in response.

"C'mon Draco, is that all you can do? Would you really hit a girl?" Harry asked.

"GIRL! Harry you know I hate that. It sounds like I'm so young!" Hermione complained.

"Shut the hell up Granger," Draco said.

"Don't speak to a woman like that." Harry glared daggers at him and then gave him a well-deserved bloody nose.

_Why the hell is he acting like this?_ He wondered.

Draco took long strides down the hall to his room and slammed the door shut.

"That'll teach him."

"Thanks Harry, but I'll take care of it next time. Promise me you wont pull anything like you just did." Hermione asked of him.

"Fine, unless he's putting his hands on you. Then he's done for. sorry, I shouldn't have called him a friend. He's not. And you're right, it would sound completely crazy at school."

"I'll get him. He'd better watch his back." Hermione muttered. "Oh..."

"Stop Hermione. We have enough problems."

"Yeah, and he's making them bloody worse!"

"I know, just leave it."

"Fine, whatever! I'm checking up on Jules. She went to her friends house before my parents were...."

"Jules?" Harry asked.

"Er.... I'll tell you later."

Harry watched her walk to her room and shut the door.

Draco walked out and smiled as if he had completed some ultimate task.

"Do you _enjoy_ getting her pissed?"

"I find it funny. It's quite entertaining..." he drawled.

"Give me a bloody break! Can't you leave her alone for a bit? It's hard on her!" Harry burst.

"Give _me_ a bloody break, _Potter_! You don't think it's hard on me? That I'm not having a hard time?!" he yelled.

Harry forced back the urge to punch Malfoy again. He turned and walked away, slamming the door shut as he entered his room.

Draco watched Harry walk off and couldn't help but smile the slightest bit. He enjoyed getting people pissed.

He'd never admit it, but he loved the way Hermione looked when angry. Her face turning a red, her hands in fists, and how she thought it actually _hurt_ when she punched him. He wanted to laugh just _thinking_ about it!

What pissed _him_ off was the fact that Potter thought it wasn't hard on him. He lost his father to Azkaban and his mother had gone bloody mad!

He went into his room and looked around. He had green curtains hanging from his window, a comforter, a matching color, with a silver serpent upon it, a broom hanging on his wall, his wand lay on his desk and some moving pictures hung on his white walls, were all familiar. What wasn't was a large barn owl holding a small package and a piece of parchment.

The package he had ordered from a catalogue a few weeks ago had finally arrived. He opened the parchment and read the black ink.

_Two gold galleons and four silver sickles are required before you can receive this package._

_Muggle Merchandice, Wizard Charms._

(A/N: I know "Merchandice" is spelled "Merchandise" that's just how the store spells its name)

Draco opened the small box after paying the delivery owl. A ring of pure lay now in his palm. He slipped it on and it grew to fit his finger. A ribbon of red appeared in the gold. A small slip of parchment fell out and he read the note upon it.

[I]_this mood ring does more than the average muggle mood ring. It can read every emotion and thought possible. These are the most common:_

_This purple = calm_

_This green = happy _

_This red = angry _

_This blue = sad _

_This yellow = excited _

_Any other color will have your emotion written out_.

"Angry... uh-huh, sure." He took the ring off of his finger and slipped it into his pocket.

Draco's mind slipped from the ring to a girl. A bushy-haired, smart, cute, Gryffindor girl named Hermione. He had to admit she was very attractive, surprisingly beautiful and extremely cute when angry.

He slipped the ring on for another test run. A strip of black appeared and in a light pink script the words _'in love'_ appeared.

Draco pulled the ring off instantaneously and decided to wear it when alone only. Or... He wouldn't, it would never work.

A small idea had come to mind, but he had brushed it off. He didn't look at what the ring said after he slipped it on and left his bedroom.

Hermione opened the large oak door that lead to the hallway. She had changed into a denim skirt cut about two inches above her knees, a silver halter top and white tennis shoes.

Her eyes were a bit red for she had been crying slightly.

To her horror, Draco was stepping out of his room at the same moment. She had one thing to say to him, then she would never even look his way.

She walked up behind him shyly and tapped his shoulder. He glared daggers at her.

"Thanks, I guess, for the other night." He continued looking at her, as if wanting to hear more. "Um... Thanks for saving my life?" She turned the "thanks" into questions.

His glare turned to a soft smile. "'welcome," he said, then turned around. She started down the hall the other way.

Draco looked different. He looked... he looked hot. He was wearing a muscle tee, which showed off his arms, that were usually covered by robes and a six pack. His normally white hair was a bit darker and wasn't slicked back, so it fell into his beautiful icy blue eyes, he had a light tan, making him appear less ghostly.

_I_ cant _like him! It's not possible!_ She thought, trying to assure herself. But she knew in the back of her mind that it was possible. Not _probable_ but possible.

"Hermione? Do you want to go see the lake?" He asked, now behind her.

"Um... Sure... I guess..." She smiled, unsure if she really wanted to.

"C'mon," he place his hand on hers, as if to urge her on, but pulled it back after she looked incredibly shocked. Heat rushed to her face.

"I like your ring... What's it say?" She saw a ribbon of black and pink lettering in a gold ring upon his finger. She was unable to read what the lettering said, but he pulled it off and the ribbon faded into the gold.

"It's a mood ring. Nothing much, enchanted," he started to slip it into his pocket.

"Can I see?" She smiled slightly and he held it out to her.

Hermione slipped on the ring and it shrunk to fit her finger. A green ring appeared. "What's it mean?"

"Happy, I think." Draco stated. He kept staring at her finger, then shifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Here," she pulled off the ring and handed it to Draco, her fingers brushing his palm lightly. A shiver ran through her spine.

"Thanks," he muttered, dropping the ring hack into his pocket. "Here, I'll show you the lake, C'mon!"

Hermione followed Draco, keeping a few steps behind him.

Draco seemed transfixed by his reflection in the water. when she bent down to look into the still lake, her reflection melted with his.

A smile appeared on his face for a split second, she could see it in the reflection, but then again, the water could have been playing tricks on her.

Hermione continued to stare into the water, her gaze traveling to the edge of the wooded area across from the where she stood. Something moved and she started to ask Draco if he saw it.

"Draco... AH!" She screeched, as someone prepared to throw her in the water. She reached her arms behind her so they would have to jump in with her.

She looked over to see Draco smiling while leaning on a tree. Hermione turned her head and stared at Harry.

"You wouldn't!" She growled.

"I would! I'm wearing my swim trousers, unlike you, and i would enjoy a nice refreshing swim. Wouldn't you enjoy it, Hermione?" He smiled.

"Harry" she complained. He carried her to the wooden dock and leaned a bit forward. "please!"

But it was too late. He plunged into the water, letting her go in mid-air.

When she came up from the deep water, she saw Harry moving towards her and Draco laughing on the floor.

"HARRY!" She yelled. "You little arse! I can't believe you did that!"

He moved closer to her and she turned away from him. When Harry grabbed her wrist, she pulled it away and managed to kick him in the shin under water.

"Leave me alone!" she growled, her eyes in slits. Hermione swam to shore and tried to get the water out of her shirt and denim skirt. "AH! you should know that denim isn't meant for water!"

"Isn't that tough for you? Why don't you take them off?" She saw him look her up and down.

"Skrew you Malfoy, you're disgusting." Hermione rung out her hair. He stood up and started to walk towards her.

"I know you want to." She smiled at him and let him take a few steps closer.

"I do, do I?" She asked.

"Yes, I can tell."

Hermione slapped him across the face, leaving a red hand mark on his cheek.

"Don't you ever talk to me or any other girl like that again, except you're slut girlfriend Parkinson! Go mess around with her. Maybe help her murder someone else's parents!"

She swirled around and her wet hair whipped his face, making a painful sounding noise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He just stared. Harry didn't expect Hermione to react like that, and Draco's little comments didn't help either.

"Why did you do that?" He yelled at Draco. "You knew how she would react!"

"I dunno. It's fun, I guess. She's great when she's pissed!"

"Oh c'mon Malfoy, You're such an arsehole. I know you know that pisses her off." He smiled. "I think red hand marks look good on your face."

Harry walked away without another word. He was going to go apologize to Hermione.

"Hermione?" He asked her. She was sitting at the table, moving some fizzing whizbee's around on the wood surface. "Are you okay?" She now had on a bathing suit top and denim shorts. Her hair was dry and pulled into a low ponytail.

"I asked you not to. I didn't want to get wet. I'm not feeling well." She turned and he saw tears stains on her cheeks. "You're such a prat, you traitor!"

"I'm not. You can't even take a joke." He forced himself not to yell. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Maybe it's because my parents have been murdered, you are friends with my biggest enemy, other than You-know-who, and my Boyfriend is missing. Has any of that crossed your mind?" She asked. Hermione stood up, but was still a head shorter than him.

"And maybe it's someone's time of the month to top it off?" Harry joked. He smiled lightly.

His comment set her off completely.

"HOW DARE YOU, MR. HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO ASK SUCH AN INNAPROPRIATE QUESTION AT SUCH AN INNAPROPRIATE TIME! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!"

She pushed him down and stormed off.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled after her, but she had already rounded the corner. He popped a fizzing whizbee in his mouth and rolled his eyes. "I might be right."

"Hey." He turned around to see Draco.

"Go away. You've caused enough trouble already. You need help Malfoy, and lots of it." He brushed by him and went to his room.

Viktor Krum was bound by glowing blue ropes in some sort of cell.

"Dees is not right! Who are you? Let me go!" He ordered the cloaked man.

"I do not think this is a possibility. We must first get our hands on Hermione Granger. You can help us. You will be a lure. You can call her up and ask to meet you someplace. You know her favorite spots." A man with and evil tone of voice and a silver hand snarled.

"Kill me now, I will never help you." He growled.

"Where is she? You know where she would go!" A wand was placed at his neck.

"I vont tell you! I vont help you!"

"Then you will die."

"I would prefer death than betrayal of my friend." He muttered.

"Don't you mean your girlfriend?"

"Yes. And I love her. You will never get anything from me."

Draco paid the owl that delivered the post in the morning. He read the headline, then turned to the article.

"Viktor Krum's Body found," he started to read the article aloud.

"This morning at around three a.m. Viktor Krum was found outside the Shrieking Shack. A number of injuries to his body and face leads investigators to believe he was tortured on multiple occasions. Another letter was found by his body reading 'Watch out Granger, You've slipped from our grasp once, but it wont happen again. He loved you too much to help us, but we will find you.' Apparently the Ministry held recently released information. Miss Hermione Granger has gone missing, but Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards assures us she is safe and perfectly fine. Her parents, both muggle dentists, were murdered only two nights ago. One from torture, the other from the unforgivable, Avada Kedavra curse. Whoever is a suspect of this crime will spend ten weeks in Azkaban Prison and receive the Dementors Kiss (The Ministry has convinced approx. 10 Dementors to rejoin our side). Please report if you see Hermione Granger by owl."

Draco stopped reading, in awe. One single thought came to his mind. _'Hermione's single!'_

"Draco... It's not true, is it?" A whimpering voice behind him asked. "Tell me you made it up!"

Hermione walked forward, her eyes watery and red and puffy. "He's not! He can't be!"

"Uh..."

"Give me the article!" she yelled, her arm outstretched.

Draco, unwillingly, handed her the paper. He watched as her eyes scanned the article, tears flowing. Now he felt horrible about his thoughts before. The only thought had been selfish, very selfish. "I'm... I'm s-sorry..." he muttered.

"What?" She looked up. Her cheeks were wet and tinted pink slightly.

"I'm sure you are!" She threw the article in his face and ran out.

"A guy can't do anything right!" He growled, slamming the table with his fist.

"What happened that I don't know about?" Harry asked, apparently in awe. "Hermione ran out crying and you're beating your furniture. Did you two fight again or something? What did you say this time?"

"Here, take a bloody look!" He tossed the prophet at Harry, who caught it.

"Then why are you so pissed?"

"Because my favorite Quidditch player died. And she's being such a bitch!" He lied.

"Maybe Ron can calm her down, since we can't, though i highly doubt it. He's coming tomorrow you know." He sat down and a mug of butter beer appeared. "Great house-elf service you got here. Not that I fully support the services of house elves, but I don't agree with Hermione's spew either."

"My father abused the house-elves. Only the ones that slack off should be punished, at least in my mind. You have to keep them in some sort of order," he said rather loud.

"You're trying to annoy her even more again."

Hermione and Ron were sitting on the front porch. They lay in the hammock and looked at the starry sky.

She felt surprising calm around him, unlike how at school where they always fought.

Ron had his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head upon his chest.

Hermione had gone outside to cry and be alone. To think about Viktor and how she had loved him. It had been around ten when she had left the house and around midnight when Ron had joined her.

"Ron..." he made a soothing noise to show he was listening. "Tell me I'm' dreaming. That the past week isn't real. That I'll wake up in the morning and everything will be perfect!"

"Hermione," he rolled over and pulled her into a hug. "I don't know how you feel. No one will or ever can. But don't do anything you'll regret. Please promise me that."

"I don't think I can, Ron, for I already would have broken the promise." She moved slightly closer to him, but the hammock moved and she fell into him instead.

Hermione had been crushing on him since second year. This was possibly the closest they had ever been. Definitely the most comfortable they had ever been together.

"Hermione..." he moved closer, though it was almost impossible. "I..."

"Don't," she tried to move back a bit. "My boyfriend has just been _murdered_, I can't!" But she did.

Hermione gave in. She let him kiss her, then gave in and kissed him back.

"Are you feeling better now?" Ron's hot breath hit her ear in a whisper.

"Yes... But I don't want you to be a rebound! Give me some time... until school starts. I only need comfort. I wouldn't have, er, you know, if I wasn't in an emotional break down; if my family hadn't been murdered."

"I'm sorry Hermione. I had to take the moment. The moment I have wanted since third year. But I shouldn't have. I know that and I'm sorry." He hugged her.

"'It's okay. Everything's a jumble right now. I could kiss Draco and think nothing of it! Though don't tell him, please."

"You like him, don't you?" Ron asked.

"Of _course_ not! That's just sick Ron! I just need to go to sleep." She tried to get up but he held her back. "Oh, C'mon Ron!"

He let her go and she walked inside.

Hermione opened her bedroom door, ready to sleep in her own bed. She stumbled to her bed in the dark and slipped under the warm blankets.

But, to her surprise, someone else was there. She tried to move away, murmuring "sorry, wrong room apparently."

Cold fingers wrapped around her wrists and a slight growl came from whoever was next to her. "No, you've got the right room."

"Let me go! Are you lagered up or something? I'm serious!" she whispered, for that was all she could manage. He scared her half out of her mind.

"So it's sick to like me huh? Is that how you feel?" Draco asked.

"Yes! That's how I feel, now at least. I just might have lied to Ron, but I'm not to you! You're a sick arse, and it would be just plain wrong to like you even the slightest bit!" She tried to pull away from his grasp. "Let me go!"

"Why?" he asked pulling her into him as she struggled to get away. "Didn't you say you could kiss me and think nothing of it?"

"Well. I changed my mind! HARRY!" she yelled. "RON!"

"Silencio," he whispered. She yelled but no sound came out. "Hermione, what will you do now?" He moved into kiss her, but she spat at him.

She grabbed her wand from her pocket and tried a spell.

"PRETIFICUS TOTALUS"(sorry if this is misspelled) she mouthed. Draco's body became stiff as a board. Hermione ran out of the room and found Harry's. She pounded the door and he opened it groggily.

"It's a spell, help me!" she tried.

"I'm not up for games, Hermione!" He tried to turn, but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into her room.

Hermione flicked on the light, and there was Malfoy, stiff on her bed.

Harry stared at Draco's still body. He muttered the counter curse and Draco started to move again.

"The mudblood cursed me!"

"You were in my bed! And you cursed me first!" she was able to mumble. Harry assumed the Silencio charm had been used.

"Why were you in her bed, Draco? That's just wrong!"

"I was... um... I..."

"He was going to..." Hermione started, but Harry covered her mouth with his hand quickly.

"No accusations please," he grumbled.

"I would agree!" Draco scowled.

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy, and leave. Go to your room and leave Hermione alone," he ordered.

"Whatever Potter." Draco swung the door open and slammed it closed with a loud BANG!

"Harry," she whispered, "you're not really friends with him, are you?"

"I dunno. He's being an arse now, but he was okay before. I don't know what his problem is."

"Harry, I'm going to go to bed. I'm so tired, G'night, just keep him away from me please."

Harry eyed her carefully. Why had she been out of bed and why would Draco have been into hers so quickly. He would find out, but now wasn't the time. He nodded and smiled. Harry flipped the light switch and left the room.

Unfortunately, Draco was waiting up for him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"For you to stay out of my business!" Draco ordered.

"Hermione brought me into it, so just shut the fuck up and move," he responded in a growl.

"Why don't you bloody well make me?"

"Are you ready for a duel? Or are you going to chicken out, like you did in first year?"

"You're still on about that?" Draco asked, pulling out his wand. "C'mon Potter! Why isn't your wand out already?"

"Oh, you'll be wishing my wand was back in my pocket when I'm done with you."

"Harry? Draco?" Ron's tired voice came from the dark end of the corridor.

"Not now Weasley," Draco ordered.

"STOP! Do you want to get expelled?"

"I'd hate to agree with Weasley, but we can't get expelled. Not that you're off or anything."

Harry glared at him. Draco turned around, as did Harry, and they went to their rooms. He trashed his bedchamber, throwing everything around in a large mess.

"Dammit," he growled, "Repairo." The spell immediately fixed the entire room it was so strong.

He fell asleep at around three, awaking at around ten. Hermione and Draco were quarreling again, so he broke it up. Hermione had stormed out, only to return with her nose in a book. She walked outside and Ron followed her.

Hermione sat on the steps of the Malfoy Manor. She was fully aware that Ron was watching her while she read So You Want To Be A Wizard? She found it hilarious how the muggle Diane Duane portrayed Wizards and Wizardry. (A/N: Read that series, that's the first book, It's great.) She slammed it down in pure anger and watched it slide across the damp grass from her force.

"Hermione..."

"No! Ron, you know you shouldn't have kissed me! I'm stuck with that foul piece of dirt! He's treated me like nothing for the past five years! There were other places we could have stayed at for the summer!"

"That's a wonderful description of me." Draco said, grabbing Hermione's shoulders to turn her around.

"Isn't it?" she muttered under her breath.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. Care to repeat it?" He asked, glaring daggers at her.

"Nothing, Draco, It's nothing. That i assure you." Hermione growled sarcastically.

"No, it's something. And i want you to tell me," he responded in a cool, calm, voice. She met his glare, fire rose in his gray-blue eyes.

"I. Don't. Want. You. to know."

"Oh, Hermy, you're hurting my feelings."

"DONT YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! I DONT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS!" Hermione backed up, surprised by the word she had allowed out of her mouth.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped.

"Tell me Her-"

"NO! Now skrew off!" She raised her hand to punch him, but he caught her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"That was very rude of you..."

"LET HER GO DRACO!" Ron ordered.

Draco ignored him. "Hermy. Did I not warn you at the Quidditch Cup to take care of yourself?" His hot breath hit her ear. "Am I not offering hospitality to you? Did I not save you from those Death Eaters that killed your parents?"

"JULES!" Hermione yelled suddenly. "What happened to my sister?"

Draco let go of her. "Who gives a shit?"

"You have a sister?" Ron and Harry asked in unison.

"Look, Malfoy. You didn't warn me. You were trying to get me pissed. You think I didn't know? You call ME A 'FILTY LITTLE MUDBLOOD' EVERY BLOODY TIME YOU SEE ME!" she screamed. Blood rushed to her face.

"Why you little git!" Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Prat!"

"Arse!"

"Wanker!" She shoved him, much to his surprise, and he fell off balance. She tried to pin him, but was flipped on her back.

"I will try not to hurt you, but i wont let you hurt me," he growled.

"DRACO! HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry yelled. "STOP! NOW!"

"Shut up Weasley and Potter. I'd-" She kicked him in the shin.

And so a fight emerged. Draco blocked what he could of Hermione's blows, but didn't try to hit her. Hermione was going on full force. He jabbed her for the first time in the jaw, possibly fracturing it. He kicked her legs, leaving bruises. Hermione slammed him in the solar plexus, causing him to double over.

"HERMIONE! STOP NOW!" Harry ordered her.

"Give it up, mate. We can only stop them with magic and we'd get into trouble by using it." Ron said.

"Why didn't we get into trouble last night?" Hermione asked. "We were using magic!"

Draco pinned her as she pondered the answer. His hot breath hit her face. The flame in his eyes was extinguished. Blood was trickling down his forehead and cheek.

"Think its over?" Hermione heard Ron ask Harry.

"Yeah. Are you two okay? Can we leave you to sort it out?"

"Yes." They both answered

Harry and Ron turned around, eyeing them carefully

Tears formed in her eyes as an immense pain surged through her right leg.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wiping away a tear and a lock of hair that crossed her face.

"My leg," she murmured. "I hurt it when you pinned me."

"Here." He got to her side and picked her up. She wrapped one arm around his neck and another held where she thought she had a broken rib. "OH!" Draco fell, Hermione skidding across the floor painfully. Her body stayed in a limp heap.

Two strong men in Death Eater masks picked Hermione up and dragged her away.

"DRACO! HARRY! RON!" one extremely large hand covered her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

Harry and Ron ran out, wands at the ready. They were surprised, but they prepared to cast spells.

Hermione kicked and pulled and tried to get away, using all the strength she had.

"LEMME GO!" She yelled, the hand taken away. Hermione managed to slam one guy where it hurt. He doubled over and she tried to swing at the other guy who was holding her.

He somehow managed to push down her flailing arms and get his wand to dig into her side. He kept the wand on her body, but trailed it up to underneath her chin.

"Don't move, Granger. And you, Potter, Weasley, get into the house if you want her or yourselves to live. Drop your wands and get to the door.

They did as told. The man muttered a spell and Hermione went limp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were gone. Those words screamed in Harry's head, echoed in his empty soul. It was his fault. He shouldn't have left Hermione alone. Tears stung his eyes as he pushed them back. Hermione was his sister, at least to him. She was always there. He could go to her. She always knew what to do. But now she was gone. Lost. Probably dead.

"She'll be fine, most likely," Remus Lupin announced. "They would have killed her if they wanted her dead. But be on the watch Harry, they will probably use her to get to you. They'll lure you into a trap using her as the bait."

"It's my fault! Just like Sirius' death was!" Harry yelled. "I shouldn't have left her alone! We knew they wanted her!"

"Don't think like that, Harry. You know it isn't true," Lupin said.

Percy joined them on the front porch. He had left his ministry position because of Fudges persistent denial of the Dark Lords return.

"Hermione did some damage! There are three fractured ribs, his nose is fractured as well as his cheekbone, he has a sprained wrist, which we assume was from the fall, a black eye and uncountable bruises," he announced to them.

"Hermione did this? SPEW Hermione? Are you sure?" Remus asked in awe. Harry and Ron just nodded. "What set her off?"

"Draco. Being around him, being here, her parents being murdered, not knowing about her sister... since when does Hermione have a sister?" Ron raged.

"Well, Jules is safe. She's over at her friend's house. Tell the whole story though. I'll explain Jules later, it's apparent Hermione didn't want you to know about her."

So Ron told the story, Harry adding comments as well.

"Harry's right, the Order was wrong to send you here, to Draco's." Lupin said. "It's a terrible thing we can't change the past."

"Yes, well, I must be getting back to Fred and George. I'll work my hardest to find Hermione." Percy exited with a pop.

"Professor Lupin?" Draco asked, squinting to see in the bright sunshine. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm good friends with Harry. Knew his dad quite well. Call me Remus, or Lupin, I'm not your Professor any more." Draco nodded.

"What happened? Where's Hermione?"

"Let me explain..." Remus told the story and plans.

Harry forced back tears once more. He could already hear the taunting. "Harry the Great cries over Mudblood Granger!" He didn't cry, but he did notice something very unusual.

A single tear fell from Draco's eye and he pounded the table with his fist. "It's my god damn fault. I shouldn't have fought her and now she's fucking gone!"

Ron turned to him, "Draco.... Do you like Hermione?"

Hermione awoke to a surge going through her body. She couldn't move, hear or see anything. Some invisible force held her, trying to tear her limb from limb. She hated the feeling, but knew she would have to get used to it. It was apparating.

Earth was beneath her feet and her knees gave way. She wore only socks and could feel every bump that rubbed against them

Hermione saw the rock that jutted from the ground. It's sharp edges grew bigger as her body drew closer. Her instep was sliced open and a jagged gash was left when they passed. Lucky for her, the sock would help clot the blood, even a little bit.

"STOP!" she cried out. "FOR MERLINS SAKE, LET ME WALK!"

"No," the man to her left grunted. He raised his hand to his forehead to wipe the perspiration that was starting in the heat. The black sleeve fell to his elbow and the Dark Mark was revealed engraved in his skin.

"LEMME GO!" she screamed and fought with all her might. "HELP!" she struggled, using her remaining strength, but it was no match. "I swear to Merlin's beard... I'll kill you when I find you're names." She tried once more to escape their grasps, but their grips only tightened. Hermione felt bruises forming on her arms.

She caught a glimpse of her foot. The sock was red, drenched with blood. She had never been able to take a large amount of blood, and hardly any of hers. She passed out.

Hermione awoke in a cell. She was lying on a lumpy bed with no blankets at all. What more, there was no pillow either. She looked around. There was a toilet, more like a seat with a hole, a dripping sink that was irritating, bare walls and barred doors.

She tried to sit up, and to pull her arms out of the very uncomfortable position. They were bound by cold, black metal that had sharp points jutting out. They were wizarding handcuffs. Probably bought in Knockturn Alley.

Hermione fell from the bed, too weak to stand. Her body turned to a heap on the floor and she tried to steady her breathing.

Draco pretended not to hear.

"I'll be leaving now. You three obviously have something on your minds." Lupin apparated away with a rather loud "POP!"

"You're making it obvious. Now tell us, or the whole school will know!" Harry challenged.

"You can't be serious. Harry, so how long have you liked Lovegood? Heard you muttering in your sleep, remember when you took a nap on the couch? Ron, well, we all know that you love Hermione, but what about Gabriel Martin, the 5th year in Ravenclaw? Don't think that note was unfound. Should I read that to the whole school? Don you dare try and blackmail a Malfoy." Draco smiled slyly. "But now that you know the consequences... Yeah, sorta."

Harry seemed to remember something as he started to mutter under his breath. "Shit, I meant to ask about Padfoots picture."

"Padfoot? The marauder? Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail? You know them? Those arseholes who tortured Snape? I know about them."

"Don't you ever criticize my father like that again, Malfoy!" Harry's eyes turned to slits and he burned with anger.

"Sorry!"

"How much about Snape do you know?" Ron inquired.

"More than you could ever imagine. Don't ask..." He shook his head slightly. He did not want to get himself into any more trouble with Snape and other people.

"So... What'll we do about Hermione?" Harry's voice brought him back to reality.

"Won't the ministry find her? I mean, isn't it their job?"

"Like they'll be any help? They thought Sirius Black was a murderer! They didn't believe me that Voldemort was back! Why should they be of any help to us? Why should we even trust them slightly with Hermione's life? I mean, don't you care about her?" Harry half yelled.

"My father forbade me from doing anything that would interfere with the ministry, or anything that'll put me at risk." Draco muttered.

Ron looked at him seriously, "Don't mind him. You're going to help."

Harry thrashed around in his bed, the comforter and sheets now at his ankles. His limbs pounded against the mattress, making a muffled banging noise.

He kept trying to help, yet he kept being pushed away.

"HERMIONE! It's me! Harry! You're safe now! Come with me! Hermione!" His attempts were fruitless. Other words replaced his own, in a voice much to deep and evil to be his.

"Miss Granger. You really are a brilliant witch." He, whoever 'he' was, took a step closer. She scrambled backwards frantically, her back soon hitting the wall. She squeezed as close as she could and looked away from him, looking at her shackled wrists. Tear stains laid upon her cheeks and a gash crossed her foot. "Look at me!" He ordered, reaching out and forcefully pushing her face to meet his. Their eyes locked.

"Get the hell off of me!" She whimpered, trying pull away. Her eyes shifted, but returned to him, after pressure was applied forcefully to her neck, choking her slightly.

"Don't you just adore this cell? Blank, slimy walls, empty, floors, a lumpy mattress, most comfortable. Perfectly suitable for a girl like you." He moved closer yet, and their noses were close to meeting. "But what's even better, you don't know why you are here, do you now?"

"Because it's a plot to get Harry! For VOLDEMORT to gain power!" She screamed out the Lords name fiercely, pure bravery was seen in her.

"You dare speak his name? Oh, you are quite mistaken if you think that is the main reason." Curiosity filled Hermione, and she looked at him through eyes in slits. "You are here because you...."

Harry awoke, drenched in sweat. "HERMIONE!" He was on the floor, his back and head killing him. He rubbed his raven hair and felt a warm liquid. When he turned his light on, there was blood on his fingers. He had cut his head, but not deep enough to be harmful. It only caused a splitting headache. Harry jumped up, despite his body's reluctance, and ran out the door.

"Ron!" He pounded on his friends door. "Wake up! Bloody Hell Ron!" Ron didn't respond, so Harry leaned against the door. "Shit."

"What the fuck Harry! It's two freakin' thirty in the morning!" He raged.

Harry looked at him and growled, "It's about Hermione, so don't be so bloody pissy."

"Well, sorry. You know how much of an arse i am when awoken at night. But what about Hermione?"

"I'll tell you in a bit. But for now, let's wake up Draco. I'll tell him with you and Dumbledore. Nothing more is to be said about it until we get to him."

They headed down the hall to wake Draco.

"DRACO!" A faint voice flowed to his ears. There was a slamming upon his door and muffled cusses that awoke him from a deep slumber.

"Harry? Ron?" He mumbled, opening his door. Draco stumbled into the hallway, squinting from the bright hallway lights.

"'Bout time!" Ron yelled in his face.

"Come off it Weasley. I'm a deep sleeper. It's two thirty in the morning. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" He yelled at them.

"A dream. Hermione. Dumbledore. Owl him. Leave," Harry muttered. It was apparent he was half-asleep for his eyelids were halfway shut and a constant muttering flowed from his lips.

"Why don't you go to bed, Harry, and I'll send out a letter. We can get there tomorrow. Mystic!" He called. A black owl with white spots on it flew to him. "C'mon, we're going to send a letter to Dumbledore."

Draco wrote a quick letter, saying that Harry had a dream about Hermione and he should be awaiting their arrival.

"ACCIO!" He flipped up his wand and soon had three Firebolt Fourteen, exclusive brooms not yet released. His family was giving them a test run. He has assumed his father had bribed the company, but it didn't matter. He had the fastest brooms ever made and they would get to Hogwarts in record time.

"Where'd you get there?" Harry asked in awe.

"You used magic!" Ron yelled

"Emergency. It always is in this household." Draco grinned evilly. "We'll wait until 6:30, then we can leave. By then, Mystic will have brought back a letter from Dumbledore."

The group fell asleep in the living room, the sun would wake them up when it rose.

"You're a liar!" Hermione exclaimed. She looked up at the man whose face was hidden by a hood.

"I am no liar. You are who I say you are, and you can not escape that. Now, whether you believe me or not is your choice." He growled at her.

"Where's my wand?" She had finally realized it was not in its rightful place, her left pocket.

"'Bout time ya asked," he grinned madly. "Impedimenta!" He held her in the air with her precious 13in. Unicorn Hair Willow wand.

"Lemme go!" She gasped. The mysterious man dropped her on the bed and left. She fell asleep, wishing only to see her sister and friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Ron was the first to awake. The sun shined in his eyes. It was six-o-clock. He woke up Draco and Harry, urging them to get ready.

He changed into a tees-shirt and a pair of jeans and then pulled the blankets off of Harry and Draco. The room was cool, so they began shivering and got up to receive their precious comforters. By the time they had gotten up to Ron, they were fully awake.

Hedwig flew in the open window with a letter for Harry. He read it aloud to them.

"Harry, Draco and Ron, Make yourselves invisible and fly to Hogwarts. We are awaiting your arrival. Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class... you know the rest," Harry muttered.

"Here, I'll use disillusionment charm. Father taught it to me. Though I _hate_ to brag." Draco smiled.

"Don't lie. You love to." Ron responded.

He rolled his eyes and mounted the broom. Draco placed the tip of his wand to his head. A sensation like freezing cold water running over his body went through him.

"How does it work?"

Harry explained the concept of blending into the surrounding space in record timing.

They took off in an awkward silence. They went on for about an hour without a word.

"I hate this silence!" Ron finally said.

"Well that was bloody loud!" Draco responded, with even more volume to his voice.

"Just stop, the both of you! It just seems like our voices our loud because we've been riding in silence," Harry stated.

The castle loomed ahead, a shadow in a lake of brilliant reds, yellows and oranges glittered with the diamond stars. It had taken a full day of flying, but they were finally there.

Ron squinted against the bright light. He stared down at the lake, first to see the still water, then the giant squid with a rippling effect. Ron grasped the broom tighter with his sweaty palms.

Harry and Draco to dive downward and Ron followed their lead. They dismounted right at ther steps and Draco undid the spell.

Dumbledore lead them into the entrance hall when they got to the door. Sorrow, sadness, fear and mourning were mixed in his expression and eyes.

"Sir, I have to tell you something about Hermione."

Harry felt sick to his stomach. He sat in Dumbledores office, staring at the floor.

"What was it Harry. You have to tell me." Dumbledore asked in a calm voice. He could feel his eyes looking at him through his half-moon glasses.

"She was in a cell. Someone was talking to her, someone who was apparently intimidating. He told her.... He told her that she's... that she's the heiress of Godric Gryffindor."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled a bit. "As my suspicions were and as my sources have come up with. The Death Eaters need her. They can get to you, and use her all the same. You will find them quite convincing, and if Hermione gives in and joins them...."

"Yeah," Ron muttered. Draco nodded his head knowingly and Harry sighed.

A silence descended the group.

"I'm sure you all are hungry. Would you care for breakfast?" Dumbledore smiled awkwardly.

"Wake up you filthy little mudblood!" Lucious shook the girl violently. She didn't respond, so he resorted with splashing water on her face

The Granger girl stirred. She rubbed her wrists and winced slightly. He had removed the handcuffs he had bought off of some idiot vendor for four sickles, it could have easily been 10 galleons had he bought it in a shop, in Knockturn Alley.

Lucious shoved his wand in her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she bolt upright. She gave him a loathsome glare that was replaced by slight fear mixed with courage. The tip of his wand trailed down her cheek, soon pushing into her neck. Her breath quickened and her lower lip trembled slightly. He _loved _this.

"Get your arse up, Granger." She glared daggers at him, but obeyed. Any true Death Eater could sense the hatred that flowed through her.

"I swear to Merlin's Beard that you will regret your actions and for even _thinking_ of taking _me_ as your damn hostage, you filthy son of a b..."

"Ah, ah, ah! We wouldn't want a repetition of last time, do we?" Lucious snarled.

"You're testing me." She breathed through clenched teeth.

"And I'm loving every moment." He moved closer, forcing her backwards. He noticed her limping, and her foot seemed to drag against the floor. Her sock was soaked with blood, now stiff for it was dry, and a jagged cut ran up her instep and cut through the now red cotton.

Lucious muttered a spell and the blood, cut, and rip disappeared.

"Thanks," she muttered, placing her weight on the foot. "But I still think of you as a lazy bastard," he was able to make out from under her breath. Her back was against the grimy walls and her eyes held fire like he had never seen before.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO A MALFOY IN THAT MANOR! THE NEXT TIME YOU DO, I'LL... I'll do this," he paused for a second, "CRUCIO!"

Hermione Grangers limbs flew all over the place. Her body jerked around on the floor and her voice screamed out for help.

Lucious lifted his wand and looked down at her. She gasped for breath and had tears on her cheeks.

"Tisk, tisk," he snarled, "our Hermione doesn't know when to stop." She stared up at him, still shaking with uneven breaths. "Here's the ground rules. One, you will speak when spoken to, answer every question that we ask. Two, you will obey all orders given by a death eater. That includes trainees, like my son, who will be visiting you." He knew Draco would enjoy torturing the girl he loathed the most. "And lastly, you will refer to me as 'Sir' or 'Master Malfoy.' Any other Death Eater, you will not call them anything. Is that understood?"

She did not respond.

Lucious glared down at her, then barked, "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD, Miss Granger?"

"Yes," she muttered. He stepped forward in a threatening manner "Sir." He loved the courtesy that was forced upon her. He grabbed the Granger girls arm with his long white fingers and pulled her off the floor forcefully.

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked. "Bleubiends!" A glowing blue rope snaked around her delicate wrists that looked like they could be broken with a simple snap.

"No, sir."

"Don't give me an attitude," he growled.

"Sorry, sir. I know you're going to use me to get to Harry. I'm not stupid, you know. And it has to do something with me being the heiress, or you wouldn't have told me." She pulled away slightly, but he kept his grasp.

"Perfect," Lucious nodded in approval. He threw her, literally, onto the bed that had been reserved for her. Lucious then wheeled around on his heel and left.

Draco joined Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room. He placed down his broom and a small amount of luggage.

"Love the common room. How's the dorms?" He asked.

"Ah... okay. They're dorms! I like Slytherin Dungeons better though!" Ron clamped his hand over his mouth. "Oops."

"What did the two of you do?" Draco snarled.

"_Nothing_! It's _nothing_" Ron smiled sweetly.

"Were you two the arseholes who put dungbombs in my bed during fourth year?" He growled.

They couldn't help but laugh.

"No," Harry smiled, forcing back another urge for laughter. "We used polyjuice in 2nd year."

"_You_? _You_ concocted a polyjuice in 2nd? I can't even now, and _I'm_ supposed to be the potions expert!"

"Hermione made it," he muttered, head drooped.

Hermione tried to escape the spell. She had minimum strength left and could hardly move. Instead of using what strength she had left for a productive activity, she had a fit in her cell. She couldn't stand it anymore.

Hermione missed her parents. She would never see them again, and her sister, which she doubt she'd ever talk to again. Her delicate frame quivered and collapsed to the bed and tears fell, but not from her eyes, which were dry, but from her soul. She knew well that her parents could not be ghosts, for they were muggles.

The room blurred before her eyes and she screamed out for help. Screamed out for her parents. Yelled their names, which echoed back at her, mocking her pain. No one would hear. No one would care. But she yelled out anyhow.

If I were you, I'd shut my mouth." Came a familiar, drawling voice.

The Gryffindor Common Room fire was warm and comforting. The flames licked the hearth lightly, a wonderful glow as a result.

Draco lay sprawled out on the couch. His arm drooped off the edge, mouth open slightly, his eyes were closed and moving under their lids, his chest raised and lowered itself rhythmically.

Dreams entered and exited the blackness that was result of closed eyes. All he saw was one person.

_Hermione Jane Grange._

Eyes like melted chocolate, leading him into her sorrowful but beautiful soul. Her wavy frizzed out brown hair fell around her face gracefully. Lips that were full and held a natural pink hue whispered soft words. Beauty was a part of her, encircling every inch of her, flawless, perfect, or at least to him.

Draco awoke and groggily and walked up the steps to the bed he was to stay in. The time was nearing 10 P.M, he had fallen asleep after an 8:00 dinner on the couch.

He couldn't help but imagine Hermione was next to him, in his arms. The dreams were more intense now, he couldn't stop them, she was just there.

Lucious rolled his eyes. The mudbloods ongoing rampage aggravated his already pounding headache. "Daffodil!" He barked.

A house elf came running to his side, her large green eyes staring upward as her nose grazed the stone floor.

Lucious ordered, "Get me a glass of wine and find someone to shut up the mudblood."

Daffodil quickly returned holding a glass with the finest wizarding wine available.

"Soundproof Grangers cell."

The house elf bowed once more and scurried away to obey her new orders.

Lucious rubbed his temples and sighed slightly. Soon there were no more disturbances.


End file.
